Heal My Broken Heart
by MapleLeafGirl
Summary: Let's See What Canada Romano Indo And Prussia Can Do For Fun Still A Nebie Sorry If It's Bad Give me advice okay
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Do You Need a Friend**

**Indonesia POV**

I was on my way to the meeting. I don't know why I still attend it. No One See Me. I know it is weird.

But I don't have any friends. Netherlands and Japan made sure of that when I was their Colony. But Now They Don't Even Notice me. Everyone said that "Why Is There an Empty Seat There" It WAS My Seat I was sitting on it but no one Notice me. If This Carry on I might disappear or I'll be Depress for Life. Well somebody might notice me today but I not sure of it. I have been praying for weeks for someone to notice me. But it never came true. Well it has to wait. _' Ugh Why Do I Have a Huge headache Today I wish they Aren't going To Fight today'_

**Canada POV**

I went in the meeting room. And I saw a Little Girl Wearing A Red Dress with a bow on her head. is she a new nation ? . Wait she is Indonesia. But Wait why is she holding her head like that Is She sick? I went over to her. "Hello Indo" I said. I think I surprise her she look shock. "Hello Canada" She said. "Indo What's Wrong are you sick your face look Red" I said. "No I am Not Sick It's Just That No One Notice Me " She Said . _' Really How Can Anyone Never See Her '_ I thought . " Really ?" I ask . "Yeah" She answer . She Looks Sad Then She Cried and hug me . "Why Can't Anyone Notice me ?" She Said While Crying . I Lift her up and Sit on my Chair which was Next To Romano. "Don't Cry Now I Notice you Okay Don't Be Sad" I Said To Her. "Why Is She Crying ?" I heard someone it was Romano. "She is Crying Because nobody Notice Her" I said. "Oh . Indo Bella Stop Crying Please Me and Canada Notice You" He Said. Romano Sound Nice. " Really You're Not Going To Ignore me " She said . Poor Girl. " Yes We Promise Now How About We Skip This Meeting Lets Go Somewhere Else " Romano Said "Sure I Had Enough Of This Meeting Anyway" I said " me Too" Indo Said "Nee … Can I Call You " She Points At Me " Onii-San and You " She Points at Romano " Fratello" She Said "Of Course Bella" Romano Said " Of Course" I said Smiling . She Is Very Cute .

Romano POV

Well This Is The First Time I have been Notice Because of myself not for my idiota brother . It feels Nice . It feel Like I have a New Family . I'll Try To Protect Them anyway I can I can't be weak . "Fratello ? What's Wrong ? " Indo Ask me " Nothing is Wrong Bella" I said I pat her head "Fratello" she Said And Blush . Okay I am Going To say it once only once. She look so cute ! . Well That Sounded Like The Tomato Bastard . "C'mon Bella Where do you want to go ?" I ask The Meeting was at Canada's Place "Umm The Niagara Falls I wanted to go there" She Said . "Good Choice Indo" Canada Said

**Author : Hello Everyone Sorry If This Fanfic is Crappy I am a Newbie on Writing Fanfic Please Give Me Advice I will Appreciate it And I'll Make it longer next time**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 : Awesome Day With Prussia **

**Hey I'm Back I Hope You Like The Story**

**Canada POV**

It Has a Been A Wonderful Week . We Hang Out Often now . we even know each other secret . for indo she was kinda jealous on one of her province Bali (Because My Social Teacher Said Some Tourist Said Indonesia is In Bali So I Agree With One Of My Review ) . For Romano He is kind of jealous of his brother and I Know Why because I Have The Same Secret . But Right Now I want to relax . Indo Made us go to the beach . She Was Wearing a One piece Red Swimsuit ,Romano was Wearing His Green Swim Trunks While I am Wearing My Red Swimming Trunk. Indo Was Very Exacted We are in here Country. Because A World Meeting is Held In Indonesia . But When The announcement

_**~FLASHBACK~**_

"_**Okay Ze Meeting Is Over" Germany Said . "Finally !" America Yelled **_

"_**The Next Meeting Is At Indonesia" England Said " Wait Where Is-a Indonesia I Never Heard Of It ?" Italy Said "It's At Bali Italy am I Right , da" Russia Said "Yeah Your Right Russia" Germany Said . I Glance Over To Indo She was Muttering 'Bali Is a Indonesia Island Not Indonesia a island at Bali How Can Those Hoser Forget About It They Were The One Who… ' She is muttering something about Stealing Recourses and Abuse Things.**_

_**~End Of Flashback~**_

She Was Still Angry About That And Release Her Anger Here.__ " Onii-chan C'mon Lets Go" She Said

"I'm Coming Maple" I said

**Prussia POV**

The Awesome Me Is In Indonesia . I Force West To Take Me Here. It Was A Beautiful Here Especially The Beach. I was Going to Hang With Francy pants and tony but they have other Things ( Flirting With England and Finding Romano) To Do . So I went to the Beach There I saw 3 Nation That i Know. It was Birdie ( Canada) Romano and Indonesia . What Are They Doing Here ? . "Hey Guys The awesome me Came to Surprice you With My Awesomeness " I said " Prussia ? What Are You Doing Here ?" Birdie Ask Me " I came Cause I Want to have fun " I said "Fine But Don't Bother Us" Romano Said While Sun Tanning " Mr Prussia … You Should Be In the Sun Too Much" I heard Little Indo Said "Aww…. Were You Worried About Me" I said And Went To Her and Hug Her . " HANDS OF MY SISTER BASTARDO" Roma Said And Head But Me on The Stomach It Hurts Like Hell

**Indo POV**

Fratello Protect me From Prussia But we had Fun Today. I called Prussia Bruder . But Fratello said That I can Call Him Potato bastard 2 But I still He Is Fun To Play With I Like Him. He Made a Sand castel With Me Fratello Even Brought a Water melon We Cut it and Eat it It was Very Fun . Even Fratello is Laughing That Was Really Rare I Wonder What Would Happen Next


End file.
